User talk:JeremyH2003
For your notice, when you create an article, select "source" mode in editor from the top right corner and type these: and First will mark the article as "yours" and the second one will indicate that you are still writing it. This in concern of that Ork clan you've written, if it is not under construction, it will be stub now (too short) and gets deleted. I already added the property template on it. After you've finished the page, remove the "construction" template from the page. Regards --Remos talk 13:42, August 19, 2014 (UTC) okay what is it? TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) um...you said you want to talk to me about something? TheSpawn117 (talk) 05:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes , Yes i did. First of all , do you have Steam? So we can do like a private chat? And second of all , do you know how to make custom Shoulder Badges? Because i really need one for my new Chapter called the Red Foxes and Google Images isn't really much help. okay first question yes i have steam and secound question no i don't know how to make a custom shoulder badge but you can ask a friend of mine called AmyTheStray she might know somthing and my other suggestion is use Photoshop. also my steam username is LordMarshalValdar. TheSpawn117 (talk) 14:59, October 2, 2014 (UTC) You have been banned for 1 day because of "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: General disrespect and act of defiance". Works as a warning for now --Remos talk 19:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) What the? What did i do??? JeremyH2003 (talk) 00:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Talk:Steel_templars --Remos talk 07:52, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Most of your articles are violating many 40k Fanon policies. If you are not familiar with them, well... you can always read them, it is of no use to come crying on my talk page about the fact your articles gets deleted all of sudden/you get banned all of sudden. I'd also like to point out, that it is quite ignorant and disrispectful for the community and its shepherds, admins, to post such unfinished-never-going-to-finish articles that are filled with spelling mistakes and have absolutely none of the required elements of a page. I take it as "Inserting gibberish/nonsense in pages" and/or "Intimidating behaviour/harassment", which is why you got banned. If you are never going to finish that mediocre chapter article you start, don't start it. Leaving article in state "someone can take over this" is blanking from my point of view which I will take as vandalism. When put together your previous achievements, we are talking about excessive vandalism, disrespect and intimidating behaviour. And that will quickly result in longer and more severe bans. I'm not following you specifically, I'm following all the articles that come or go on this site, but you are seriously pissing in my bowl of cereals at the moment and I'm not going to just let it go. --Remos talk 08:40, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Jeremy, I've got some bad news for you. To contribute to this Wiki, and Wikia as a whole; one must be, at the very least, thirteen years old. Since you are only eleven years old, I am afraid that I compelled to ban you until you have reached the required age of thirteen. Call it misfortune, call it unfair, but these are the rules that our wiki and all others must follow. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:42, October 5, 2014 Ok. I'll accept it. But at least i've created some good pages right? Hmm...I will miss this wiki. Can you just give me at least 1 day to say goodbye to everyone I've met on the wiki? JeremyH2003 (talk) 21:45, October 5, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Please , if anyone can see this , I have been blocked and I have no other communication outside of my own profile. If anyone can see this , please. Remember the work I have done as I will not see this wiki until 2016. Please , help me. JeremyH2003 (talk) 03:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Wyverns Artwork Wyverns_SP.png|Wyverns shoulder pauldron with Chapter iconography Wyverns Astartes.jpg|A Wyverns Astartes of the 4th Company, 3rd Tactical Squad